Untitled
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Dark fic. Hermoine brings trouble in a box to school. (Rating may be bumped up to R later)


Ok, none of these characters except for Lydia belong to me. Note that the part written in italics is a flash back. Please read and review. Thankees bye bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Problem Child: Chapter 1  
  
Hermoine watched her cousin, her red and purple hair gently blowing in the wind as she heaved a sigh. Hermoine wanted to help somehow yet she knew Lydia had fallen off the deep end and there was nothing she could do. She pushed a stray curl away from her face and let the bitter taste of feeling useless resinate in her mouth.  
  
Hermoine wanted Harry, she wanted Ron, she wanted anyone that could make her laugh at that moment. But neither had arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters yet. All she had was her cousin, and that omnious reminder of tragedy that seemed to loom around her.  
  
She remembered how it all got started, that day in July when her parents sat down with her on the couch to have a little "chat"......  
  
"Hermoine," Her mother began "I'm not sure how to tell you this. I suppose I should tell you plainly and simply," She paused for a moment and deeply inhaled "Your uncle Ray is dead."  
  
Hermoine was not sure how to react, she had only heard about her uncle Ray she had never actually seen him. Her parents argued about him all the time. Her father insisted he was a good for nothing bum, while her mother maintained the belief that her dear brother was only misguided and needed time to get on his feet.  
  
"Well dear tell her how it happened." Her father growled. Hermoine new that whatever came out of her mother's mouth next could not be good.  
  
Her mother to another deep breath hoping to muster up some courage "He died," she said slowly "Of a heroin overdose."  
  
Hermoine swallowed, it was hard for her to imagine anyone in her family with a needle in their arm. "Well," she thought to herself "Now I know, and I can accept it and cope." She rose from her seat only to be pulled back down by her father.  
  
"That not all," her father said "He had a daughter. Her name is Lydia and she's your age, and well seeing as we are her next of kin-" He stopped, a heavy silence hung in the air for a minute "She's comming to live with us."  
  
So that's how it all began. And now a month and half and two runaway attempts later Lydia was standing on the platform and scowling. "Hey Mudblood!" Hermoine's thoughts were interupted by the sneering voice of her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy "Have you brought a freak to keep you company this year?" Draco shouted as he pointed to her cousin.  
  
Hermoine was ready to make a sharp comeback but she was beaten to the chase by her cousin's raspy wisper "Shut up you little albino shit, or I'll break your pretty boy ass." A grin spread across Hermoine's face as she looked at Draco's shocked expression, maybe having Lydia at Hogwarts would be fun.  
  
"Hey Hermoine!" A cheery voice called. Hermoine turned around to see Ron and Harry walking towards her and grinning. "How was your summer?" Harry asked with a boyish grin.  
  
"It was-" Hermoine started.  
  
"Fabulous!" Ron cut her off as he jokingly immitated her "I managed to read every book, ever!"  
  
Hermoine couldn't help but laugh "Very nice of you Ron. Anyways my summer was pretty good. I want you guys to meet someone." She tugged on Lydia's arm "This is my cousin Lydia, she's gonna be going to Hogwarts with us this year."  
  
Ron and Harry both smiled and said hello. Lydia replied mumbling "Hi." Under her breath and looking down at the ground.  
  
She starred at her heavy black boots, she wanted to scream "How could two fucking people be so fucking cheery?" She thought. "Damn sheltered brats, what to they know about how it's out there in the world. If they weren't playing magic all the time and actually saw the shit in this world they wouldn't be so goddamn happy...." Her mind trailed off, spiralling down into bitter misery.  
  
The train came, in Lydia's mind it slipped to the backround as she picked up her stuff and trudged aboard. All she could think about was a dingy East Village appartment and her father lying there on the floor with a needle still sticking in his arm.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched the strange girl board the train. She wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. She was tall, thin, and long limmed. Her shoulder's were broad, and they gave her body a boy-like effect. She seemed malnorished yet he could still see the long lean muscles of her arms. Her eyes were sunken in yet their strange gray color still pierced through him. There was a sort of raging beauty to her. Passion seemed flow out of her freely, he could almost smell it in the air around her.  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled, he knew a secret. Where there's passion, there's vulnerability, and where there's vulnerability there was opertunity for him. "This should be fun." He thought to himself, "Very fun indeed."  
  
Back in their train car Hermione, Harry, and Ron were behaving like their usual selves. Making jokes and sharing stories from there past summer. "Nice cousin," Ron bantered "Where did you get her the circus?"  
  
"That or Mars!" Harry added.  
  
Hermione chuckled "Oh be nice, she's really cool once you get to know her. You should have seen her tell Malfoy off. She's called him an albino shit!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing "An albino shit!" Ron exclaimed "That's great, I should use that one sometime."  
  
"Oh I would pay to see the look on Malfoy's face when he heard that one!" Said Harry.  
  
"Yea it was pretty great." Hermione added with a laugh. She paused for a moment then she spoke again with a somber tone "But seriously you guys, you have to be nice to her she's had it pretty rough. So promise me you'll be good, ok?"  
  
"You have our word." Her two friends replied in unison, still holding back a laugh as they thought about Malfoy the albino shit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meep! Feed back please. Please tell me if it sucks and I'll discontinue it. I tried to make Lydia as un-Mary Sue as possible. If she sounds Mary Sue let me know. (Fear not I have more personality flaws for her in store) If the fic is too short or undescriptive let me know. Any other comments are welcome, PLEASE! 


End file.
